Child of the Past
by Lonely Angel of Fire
Summary: Due to a strange event, Lloyd, Zelos, and Colette vanish before Kratos. Lloyd himself finds himself in the middle of a war, and is captured and used as a slave, to take care of a child who looks very familiar... Yuartel, MithosOC -complete-
1. Prologue

Child of the Past

Summary: When a strange event occurs, Lloyd vanishes in front of Kratos along with Colette and Zelos, and Kratos tries to find them. Meanwhile, Lloyd wakes up to find himself in the middle of a war, and ends up as a prisoner of war- to be used as a slave, and is employed in the household of a woman named Styra, whose child looks very familiar...  
Pairings: Yuartel, MithosOC

-I broke the promise I made to myself~ D: I wasn't going to write any other fanfictions until I finished Angel's Future, but... I failed.  
I really liked the idea, so... I couldn't help but start it . Prologue's pretty short though. o.O Hopefully I'll finish the next few chapters quickly.

* * *

Prologue- Disappearance

Lloyd and Kratos were on their way to the ruins of the Tower of Salvation, for Lloyd to send his father to Derris Kharlan. They had stopped in Sybak because Lloyd kept complaining that he was hungry (He wasn't that hungry, but it was a good excuse to delay Kratos' leaving). Thus, the two were walking through the streets of Sybak silently.

"Lloyd!"

The two turned to look at the approaching Colette and Zelos. "Hey, what are you two-" Lloyd asked, cutting off as Colette tripped.

Colette quickly got up, brushing the dirt off her dress, "Well, I was doing a favor for the Professor and Zelos was on an errand."

"How are ya', Bud?" Zelos asked.

"Fine. We should get going right, D-Kratos?" Lloyd asked.

"Oh! Have-" Colette tripped again, while walking up to Lloyd and she laughed nervously, "Whoops... Hey, I think I found some gald!" Colette picked up the coin, showing it to the others, when the coin started to glow an eerie purple glow.

"Colette I don't think-" Kratos didn't get to hear the rest of Lloyd's sentence, as he suddenly disappeared, along with Colette and Zelos.

Kratos looked around franticly before exiting the city, getting on the rheaird and searching for Raine...

* * *

"-that's a- Ahh!" Lloyd screamed as he hit the ground. He sat up, only to have to dodge the oncoming swing a sword, wielded by a man in heavy armor. Lloyd gulped, he was in a field surrounded by fighting soldiers. The man in front of him grabbed his collar, pulling him up, "Are you from Sylvarant?" The man asked roughly.

"Y-yeah..." Lloyd replied nervously.

"Hmph, another one," The man sighed.

Lloyd reached for his swords, only to realize that they weren't there- and remembered he had put them in his wingpack, which he couldn't reach in the position he was in.

"Damn-!" Lloyd said, before the man knocked him out.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 Prisoner of War

The past two days had been hectic for Lloyd. They had declared him a prisoner of war, a slave to be used as a slave in the capital of Tethe'alla, Meltokio. He had to wear a collar which couldn't be removed unless the owner of the slave removed it himself, and it made sure that he couldn't leave the city at all- unless he wanted to be killed. For some reason they didn't seem to notice the wingpack that Lloyd carried, (or they just didn't care) and he had all his possessions with him. It was now the beginning of the second day of being… wherever he was, and he had been dropped off at a huge mansion belonging to a woman, probably in her thirties or so. He had been ordered to call anyone over than other slaves 'mistress' or 'master' unless told otherwise, or he would be punished.

The woman smiled at Lloyd, revealing white teeth, "So, I request a servant months ago and I finally get one- a child no less! How old are you? What's your name? Oh, and please, 'Miss Styra'' is good enough."

Lloyd was stunned for a moment, he wanted to retort at the 'child' comment, but he had learned earlier that it was a good idea to talk out of line.

"I'm seventeen, and my name is Lloyd Irving, Miss."

"Really? That's a pretty good name for a Sylvaranti," Styra sighed, twirling her blonde hair, "You will be mainly watching over the two children in the house, such as cooking and making sure they get to school on time. That sort of thing."

"I understand, Miss Styra."

"Good, now, I'll be off, make sure to make them supper," Styra smiled, walking out the front door.

Lloyd stood stunned for a moment before sighing. That woman was creepy.  
Lloyd shifted his clothes- he had to change them, and they were now just gray pants, shirt (which were made of an itchy material) and he was going around barefoot.

There was a series of crashes as the figure of a young boy tumbled down the stairs, landing upside down, with his legs against the wall near the stairs, this was followed by the shout of, "Leave me alone!" from the upper level.

Lloyd turned his attention to the boy who was now sitting cross-legged, rubbing the side of his face, muttering, "Damn, for a four-year old Bia sure has a good arm…" The kid had red hair…

Lloyd stared at the boy stunned- the kid looked almost identical to Kratos, except younger, and his hair was slightly shorter.

"Hey, are you the servant that was supposed to come here? Or are you just delivering some message?" The boy asked sharply.

"Yeah, I'm the new servant, Lloyd Irvin-"

"Right. I'm Kratos Aurion. My sister's name is Bia. Knowing my mother, she probably didn't tell you much… Call me Kratos by the way," Kratos winked, "Except when Mother is around… she'll get mad…" He scratched the back of his neck, shrugging.

"This might sound like a strange question, but what year is it?" Lloyd asked.

"982 K.W.E," Kratos replied.

"Kharlan War Era…" Lloyd gulped, "So that means I…"

"Is something wrong?" Kratos asked.

"No, it's nothing!" Lloyd exclaimed,

"Hey… Can you cook? I want to eat…" Kratos asked nervously.

"Yeah. I'm pretty hungry too…" Lloyd sighed, "I'll go do that now…" He walked into the kitchen quickly, searching through the cabinets for ingredients.

He had ended up in the past? Then was that teenager actually Kratos? Lloyd hoped no one else had suffered the same fate as him. He would just have to wait until some kind of solution came to him, as he couldn't leave the city, and the chances of getting any information from the libraries were almost none.

How long would he be stuck here..?

* * *

"HEY! Bia! Get down here! It's time to eat!" Kratos shouted, as Lloyd put out two plates of food.

A young girl ran into the kitchen, grinning, "Hee! Does your face still hurt?" She looked about four years old, her red hair in a braid which went down her back, and her eyes were a deep green.

"Why you little-"

"Let's eat, right?" Lloyd interrupted.

"Right!" Kratos grinned, starting to gobble down the food in front of him.

"You must be Bia…" Lloyd said, smiling, "My name is Lloyd."

"Yeah! My brother's a wimp!" Bia grinned.

"Really…" Lloyd sighed. If his predictions were right, Kratos wouldn't be for long.

"Hey," Kratos said, his mouth full of food, "How old are you anyway?"

"I'm seventeen…" Lloyd replied. It was awkward talking to Kratos like this, especially since a couple days before Kratos had scolded him for talking with his mouth full.

Kratos swallowed, "You're the same age as Yuan, then. Man, I wish I was older…"

"So do I!" Bia exclaimed.

"Of course you do, Bia…" Kratos sighed.

Lloyd watched the scene as he began to eat his own food, wondering vaguely where he would sleep. About five hours later, Lloyd was slapped awake by Styra, who had come home to find him asleep on the couch.

"What do you think you're doing?" She asked.

Lloyd jerked awake, "I'm sorry, Miss Styra I must've fallen asleep!"

"Hmph," Styra turned around, "Your room is in the basement. You can stay there." She promptly walked away, Lloyd still in shock. He quickly ran downstairs, just in case Styra decided to really punish him. Lloyd learned the first time not to anger anyone. He didn't plan to do so again until he got the stupid collar off.

Lloyd sat down on the lumpy bed, sighing. He wondered how his dad was doing…

000000---000000

Kratos had begun to panic, though if you looked at him, you wouldn't think so. Raine happened to be in the Triet renegade base somewhere, and Kratos was now looking for her or Yuan.

Kratos turned a corner, almost crashing into another person- it was Raine.

"Kratos? What are you doing here?" She asked.

"Lloyd and the chosens vanished."

"They… Vanished?" Raine repeated.

"Yes. We met up with them in Sybak, the Chosen picked up a coin and hey vanished," Kratos said again.

"I'll go get Yuan. We'll probably need his help… And we should inform the others," Raine said, "It seems strange… for them to disappear so suddenly. Perhaps someone tried to kidnap them?"

Kratos nodded, "Indeed. Not everyone may agree to the unification of the worlds. They would probably see it as Lloyd's fault."

"We should hurry," Raine said, before the two set off to find Yuan.

* * *

The next chapter! The last part with Kratos and Raine... Was annoying to write. Don't know why.  
Thanks to the people who reviewed! n_n And everyone who added the story their favs/ alert list! Reviews are appreciated! :D


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 A 'Blue Haired Freak'

Lloyd awoke and made breakfast for the family-which luckily Styra approved of- and he was left instructions of when to pick up Kratos and Bia from school and the day-care. Kratos ran down and ate breakfast, grabbed the lunch Lloyd had packed for him, and ran off to school. Lloyd couldn't help but stare at the door Kratos had run out as Bia ate her breakfast.

"My brother is really jumpy today! I think he has a test, and he just happened to lose his notes right before he was about to study last night!" Bia giggled.

Lloyd sighed; he was starting to hope that this _wasn't _really his dad's family. "Bia, hurry and finish your breakfast, we have to leave soon..."

"Okay!" Bia exclaimed.

----

Once Lloyd had gotten Bia at the end of the school day, he waited outside Kratos' classroom for the teen to come out. In fact, when Kratos came out, he almost knocked over Lloyd by walking into him.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" Kratos asked.

"Miss Styra told me that I had to come get you..." Lloyd answered.

"Geez, I'm not a little kid," Kratos growled, "Fine, but I have to go meet a friend first."

"Fine," Lloyd replied.

"Who are you goin' to see, Kratos?" Bia asked, grinning.

"It's none of your business!" Kratos said, sticking his tongue out.

Kratos walked off, Lloyd following silently. Kratos suddenly turned around and looked at Lloyd.

"Listen, if you tell my mother that I saw this guy, you're as good as dead!" Kratos said sharply.

"Right," Lloyd replied.

"Wait, Momma said not to talk to that guy," Bia whimpered.

"So?" Kratos said.

"That blue haired freak- isn't he a half-elf?" Bia asked, "Half-elves are bad! Momma says they're bad!"

"Just because he's a half-elf doesn't mean he's-"

"Boo." Kratos jumped several feet, a boy around the same height as Lloyd was standing behind him, smirking.

"Come on Kratos, you brought your sister and some slave? You're not as good as sneaking as I remember!" The blue- haired half-elf replied.

"Yuan! I know... but apparently my mother asked for a slave so that she could have him stalk me..." Kratos chuckled, scratching the back of his neck.

Lloyd looked at Yuan. Yuan still had his ponytail, though much shorter than it would be, and he wasn't wearing clothes much better than Lloyd's, if not worse.

"I guess you got to go back home then," Yuan frowned, "See you around Kratos, good luck with your mother when she sees your test," Yuan smirked before walking.

"Shut up, Yuan!" Kratos shouted back.

Lloyd sighed, "You had a test today?"

Kratos shivered, "Yeah... I bombed it."

"Can't be worse than my grades..." Lloyd chuckled.

"Ten out of a hundred..." Kratos sighed, "My Mother's going to kill me..."

Lloyd froze in his tracks, gaping at Kratos. That last sentence of his didn't seem possible. Kratos got that low of a grade? Of course, that would explain why Kratos never commented on his bad grades...

"Wow... You're almost as bad as I am..." Lloyd said quickly.

"Yeah, we'll be the duo of stupid kids!" Kratos laughed, "By the way... Any hints to make her stop yelling at me?"

"None that'll work on Miss Styra..."

"Didn't you ever have to face angry parents-?"

"My mom died when I was little, and Dad thought I was dead... I was raised by a dwarf, so..." Lloyd replied.

"Our Daddy is dead too. And Kratos' Mommy," Bia said, tugging on Lloyd's shirt.

"Kratos' mother-?"

"Bia and I have different mothers. Dad married Styra when I was Bia's age," Kratos said solemnly.

"Oh. Sorry for bringing up that kind of subject..." Lloyd said nervously.

"It's fine!" Kratos grinned, "Oh, we should be friends Lloyd. We can hang out with Yuan whenever we can too! Unless..."

"I have nothing against half-elves. I had friends who were half-elves back in Sylvarant, too." Lloyd said quickly.

"That's good. 'Cause I'd mad be if you did!" Kratos grinned.

"I'll keep that in mind," Lloyd grinned, putting his arms behind him.

"By the way... Why do you listen to Mother so well?" Kratos asked.

"Well, the slave collar will electrocute me if I don't..."

"That wouldn't stop me!"

"Yeah... I wouldn't usually- Never mind," Lloyd replied, "We'd better hurry, or Miss Styra will get home before us."

* * *

The woman sighed and looked at the man beside her, "You know... It seems as though they think that he's dead..."

"Victoria, This isn't the time for such jokes," The man replied.

"It seems that they also have a servant in the household, just as you said."

The man didn't reply.

"Ryan!" Victoria exclaimed suddenly.

"My condolences. It intrigued me that you were spying on them," Ryan smirked.

Victoria brushed her brown bangs out of her face, huffing, "It seems like Kratos will become friends with the child. Perhaps I should stop by for a visit later?"

"Indeed."

"You're acting like Grandpa! What are you so worried about?!" Victoria exclaimed.

"It's nothing! Ha! I'm just a-" Ryan was promptly kicked for his outburst, "I thought you wanted me to cheer up?!"

"Not that much," Victoria muttered.

"You confuse me..."

"And you're like one of those stupid five-thousand piece jigsaw puzzles."

"...Right."

"What the hell is up with you today?!"

"It's nothing… that child… seems suspicious… Who is this Lloyd Irving?"

* * *

Well, there's chapter two! The next chapter will be up tommorrow for sure!


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Visitor and Birthdays

It had been... two months? Lloyd had lost track. He was pretty sure it'd been two months. He sat up on the bed, crossing out a day on the calendar Kratos had given him.

Lloyd panicked somewhat when he saw that Kratos' birthday was tomorrow. He had a day off tomorrow too- the luxury of having days off surprised Lloyd, but apparently slaves got one day off every month, unless the master of the slave said otherwise.

"I could probably buy Kratos something tomorrow before we head to see Yuan...-"

"Lloyd!" Bia had ran into the dark room, "I wanna eat! Can we have bacon and eggs?!"

"How about... toast? We had bacon yesterday," Lloyd smiled, "You sure are up early today, Bia."

"I decided to pull a Fool's Day trick on Kratos!" Bia exclaimed.

"But isn't Fools day during the month of Sylph?" Lloyd asked.

"Oh. Oops," Bia had an innocent look on her face, "Oh well! There should be a Fool's Day in winter anyway!"

There were a series of crashes, shouts, and screams from the upper level.

"..." Lloyd was silent, "Let's go have breakfast."

"Okay!"

The two made their way upstairs, and unexpectantly, tangled up in the string Bia used for the trap wasn't Kratos, but was actually a young woman with black hair, and red eyes, beside her was Kratos(who hadn't been caught in the trap) apologizing as if his life depended on it.

Lloyd ran over to help untangle the woman from the string, while Bia stood there grinning. "Do you like the trap I made for Kratos, Victoria?" Bia asked.

"It's very nice Bia, but next time, could you make it less of a hazard to others?" The woman replied.

"But then it's no fun!" Bia exclaimed, pouting.

Victoria managed to finally free herself from the four-year old's trap, "Oh course, our brother was stupid enough to set it off in the first place..."

"Did you say something?" Kratos growled, glaring.

"Nah. You're just hearing things!" Victoria laughed.

Lloyd silently left the room before saying, "I'll go make breakfast..."

Lloyd was caught off-guard when Victoria grabbed his shoulder right before he entered the kitchen, "I'll do it. Relax a bit!"

"I have a day off tomorrow! I should work hard today!" Lloyd exclaimed.

"All the better then," Victoria laughed, "Relax and have fun! That's an order!" Lloyd was then pushed back out of the kitchen, the door shutting behind him.

"Who is she?" Lloyd asked, turning to Kratos.

"My older sister..." Kratos rubbed the back of his neck, "You have to listen to her..."

Lloyd grinned, "That's great! I get another day without work!"

"But she still doesn't own you, so you don't get that much of a break," Kratos continued.

"Damn. Back to housework..." Lloyd sighed.

"Heh heh... sorry..." Kratos replied.

"It's my fault for saying that I was from Sylvarant in the first place..." Lloyd laughed, "Though it was a pretty rational thing to do at the time..."

"What?" Kratos asked.

"Nothing, don't mind me," Lloyd laughed nervously, "I'd better get to work!"

Victoria suudenly came out of the kitchen and pushed Lloyd down onto the couch, "I said I'd take care of it! Relax a bit!"

"He just offered to do work and you refused..?" Kratos stared, "Are you finally making up for all the time you weren't here to do chores?"

"Just because I'm your sister..." Victoria glared, "Doesn't mean I can't hurt you!"

"Who says I can't defend myself?!" Kratos shouted back.

"I think you're a wimp-" Bia giggled, before Lloyd stopped her.

"Really, Kratos?" Victoria grinned, "How about we have a little fight later later today and see? I'll be using a sword, so be ready!"

"You're on!" Kratos exclaimed immediately.

"Right, I'm making breakfast!" Victoria laughed, "Oh, and don't let Lloyd do any work! He should get more time to relax!"

As Victoria left the room, Kratos started to panic, "Oh Sylph! I can't use a sword!"

"Get someone to teach you!" Bia exclaimed, climbing out of Lloyd's grasp.

"I don't know anybody-"

"I use two swords, but I could teach you something, at least," Lloyd pointed out.

"Then teach me! I don't wanna get beaten to a pulp by Victoria!"

* * *

Lloyd taught Kratos (or at least attempted to), but the teen was still beaten by his elder sibling. After Kratos regained consciousness, he approached Lloyd, "Can you keep teaching me? I wanna beat my sister one of these days!"

"Uh... Sure, I guess?" Lloyd replied. He now knew how his father had felt training him- always leaving himself open... and he was starting to sound like an old man! Lloyd shook his head, "Yeah, that'll be your birthday present!"

"Sounds good!" Kratos nodded, grinning.

Lloyd bought Kratos a basic sword for his birthday the next day anyway, and made a chocolate cake, much against Victoria's protests that she could do it. Later, Lloyd made another cake to share with Yuan. Kratos was surprised that Yuan had bought him a present, and Yuan had only replied that "A man gave me some money to buy you something..." Which Lloyd passed off for nothing, while Kratos pressed him for more information.

"Who was it?" Kratos asked.

"Just some guy. It doesn't matter," Yuan replied bitterly, "Why? Worried you have a secret admirer again?"

"I'm just curious!" Kratos exclaimed, "What's wrong with having a girl like you?!"

"That last one was a bit... obsessed. I really think she would've kidnapped you if Victoria hadn't shown up," Yuan said as he took a bite of the cake.

"I just want to know! Don't you agree, Lloyd?!" Kratos exclaimed, turning to Lloyd.

"I don't see why you're so worried, actually..." Lloyd replied.

"What if this guy's stalking me?!" Kratos exclaimed.

"Who'd want to stalk you?" Yuan smirked.

"Shut up, Yuan."

"Oohh, harsh."

Lloyd smiled; it was nice to see how Kratos had grown up. "Are you okay?" Kratos asked, waving a hand in front of Lloyd's face, as Lloyd had spaced out.

"Yeah, I'm fine!" Lloyd grinned. He still missed his friends, and the older Kratos, but he couldn't help enjoy moments like this. There wasn't anything wrong with that, was there?

* * *

The next chapter! This story is so much fun to write XD I'll have the next chapter up tommorow!


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Lost Times

It had been a day since the trio had gone missing. Kratos was slightly restless, and had been looking through his wingpack to pass the time, waiting for the rest of the group to arrive. He had fallen asleep, but had been plagued with nightmares and given up.  
Kratos dug deeper into the wingpack and pulled out a... wingpack? It was a smaller, older one, probably from the Kharlan War. He opened that one, to find a couple of old items- an birthday present Yuan had given him, a couple of tests (Kratos didn't remember why they were in there, but guessed it was to hide them from his mother), one of those strange slave collars, and a rusty old sword.

Kratos couldn't remember why he'd kept the sword of the collar. Someone... had given the sword to him? The collar belonged to him?  
Kratos couldn't remember at all. Which was strange, as he could remember things from when he was six years old and meeting Yuan when he was twelve. He could never remember the time between his eighteenth birthday and the end of the Kharlan War. Even before that... he was sure it was around the time a slave had come to work in his house. It was as if there was a gap in his memories, and he'd forgotten something very important...

000000---000000

A year had passed since Lloyd had come to work in the Aurion household, and Kratos' eighteenth birthday was approaching fast. Victoria had once again arrived for the celebrations, sparring with Kratos, who had been trained by Lloyd in their free time.

Lloyd himself was out shopping for the ingredients for Kratos' cake.

Meanwhile though, a certain blonde-haired girl was walking through the streets.

Colette was cheerfully humming to herself, petting the dogs she passed by as she walked to the jewelry shop to look at the jewelry- though she had no money, as slaves never get paid.

She was now wearing a maid's outfit, as she had been assigned to work in the castle, and although she constantly broke vases, plates, and other things, she somehow never managed to get punished.

Colette tripped over something, and accidentally knocked over a man carrying a bag of groceries.

"Oh no! I'm so sorry!" Colette exclaimed, immediately helping pick up the items that had fallen out of the bag, and putting them back in. When she turned back to give him the bag back, she found she was being stared at by... Lloyd.

"L-Lloyd!" Colette exclaimed, hugging Lloyd tightly, "It's you! I thought... I-I-"

"Colette..." Lloyd said, "Are you okay?"

Colette had tears running down her face when she looked up, "Yeah."

"I had hoped no else landed in this situation too, but... I'm sort of glad I'm not here alone."

"Y-yeah, me too!" Colette smiled, wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Come on. Is today your day off?" Lloyd asked.

"Yeah," Colette grabbed Lloyd's hand and stood up, "Why?"

"Let's go back to the house I have to take care of. I'm sure Victoria won't mind helping me out..."

"Who-"

"You'll see!" Lloyd grinned.

--

Kratos stared at the door intently, waiting for Lloyd. He really wanted to train with him. He really didn't expect Lloyd to walk in with some girl from the castle.

"-So that's what the collars do... I've never gotten punished!" Colette chirped.

"You're lucky," Lloyd sighed.

"I- Oh, is that Kratos?" Colette asked, pointing at the said teen.

Lloyd put his head in his hand, "Yes, Colette."

Kratos walked up to the two, "Hey, who's this?"

"I'm Colette, a friend of Lloyd's!"

"Oh. From Sylvarant?" Kratos asked.

"Yep!"

"Oh, I see..." Kratos replied.

"So, ready to train, Kratos?" Lloyd asked, not wanting to upset Kratos- or Victoria.

"Yeah, of course!" Kratos exclaimed.

"Can I come watch?" Colette asked.

"Of course, Colette," Lloyd replied, as the three made their way to the field of grass behind the house. Lloyd picked up the wooden swords that the two boys used to practice, and tossed one to Kratos, who dropped it accidentally.

"Hey! You aren't supposed to drop it!" Yuan's voice came from over the bushes that surrounded the area, and he walked into the clearing, followed by a red-haired man.

"I don't see why I had to come along," the man muttered.

Lloyd instantly turned to the sound of the familiar voice.

"Z-Zelos?!" Lloyd exclaimed.

"Whoa, it's bud and the little angel. Didn't expect to meet you guys here..." Zelos said, waving.

Zelos was still wearing his pink outfit, though it was a mess, and his hair was a mess as well. "Look what living in these conditions did to my beautiful hair! It'll never be the same again!"

"It's nice to see you again too, Zelos," Lloyd sighed.

"Why is it that you're suddenly meeting up with all these old friends?" Kratos muttered.

"So you got stuck with him? I got stuck with Yuan!" Zelos laughed, receiving glares from both Kratos and Yuan, "I've had ive in the slums for the past year! There are barely any beauties out there!"

Kratos ran up to Lloyd, hoping to catch him off-guard. Lloyd realized what Kratos was trying to do, and quickly brought up one of his swords to block, and then attack Kratos.

Lloyd managed to block the attack from Kratos, but he couldn't move. Kratos, realizing something was off, backed off.

"What the hell?!" Lloyd exclaimed, "I can't move!"

Kratos ran up to Lloyd as Lloyd's swords fell to the ground. Lloyd lifted up his hands and stared, "What... just happened?"

While the group pondered over what had just occurred, Victoria watched from the window, sighing, "That Ryan... What is he doing?"

* * *

I'm sorry for not posting this sooner, escepecially sonce I said I would post it a week ago . I had some computer troubles, then homework and various other things.  
I'll get the next chapter up soon!


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 Escape

Lloyd sighed putting away Bia's toys, while Victoria picked up all the laundry.

"You know, you don't have to help me," Lloyd pointed out.

"So?" Victoria replied, "I want to help. You didn't do anything that should force you to do something like this."

"..." Lloyd sighed, "I'm going to-"

"Send them to be trained? Why?" Styra's voice came from out of the blue, loudly.

"Trained..?" Victoria muttered, shuffling closer to the door, hoping to listen to the conversation.

"We have decided that they will be useful, therefore, we will be taking them to train with the army," A man's voice replied.

"I see," Styra said, "I will bring you them later in the evening."

Victoria turned to look at Lloyd, "We need to get Kratos and Bia out of the city..."

"Why?" Lloyd asked, "What the big deal-?"

"I'll get you and your friend out of slavery if you do. Go get them. I'll get your things, and other supplies. Meet me at the gate," Victoria said harshly.

"... Fine. Make sure to inform Zelos as well, then," Lloyd said quickly, leaving the room.

Victoria looked out the window, watching Ryan climb in.

"They weren't supposed to do that..." Ryan muttered, running a hand through his messy red hair, "Guess we have no choice. I'll get the controller for Colette's collar."

Lloyd ran to the school, first going to Kratos' classroom and knocking on the door. He quickly lied that Kratos' mother wanted Kratos to come home, and the two made their way to get Bia, which went as smoothly as with Kratos.

"Lloyd, where are we going?" Kratos asked, seeing that they weren't headed towards his house, "This isn't-"

"We're leaving. The army wants to take you guys in and train you..." Lloyd explained, "Victoria wants to get you guys out of the city."

"B-but I-" Kratos was cut off by a man's voice.

"We'll be waiting here for Victoria to get Colette and Zelos."

Lloyd spun around, to see a man with messy red hair and red eyes. He was wearing a black jacket, with a dark blue undershirt, and grey pants.

"Don't worry, I'm friend of Victoria's," the man smiled, "My name is Ryan. I assume you are Lloyd."

"Yeah-" Lloyd quickly caught the item that Ryan had thrown at him.

"That's your wingpack," Ryan sighed, and took out a small remote from his own wingpack.

"T-That's-!" Lloyd exclaimed, "How did you-"

Ryan smirked, "I'm quite good at stealing. I just need to figure out how to disable the collar..."

"That's a controller for Lloyd's collar?" Kratos asked.

"Yes. It allows the owner to electrify them, and control them if necessary. Why do you think that there's never any reports of slaves trying rebel?" Ryan added when he saw Kratos' expression.

"Wait. You can control slaves...?" Lloyd asked.

"I guess you hadn't realized it," Ryan sighed, "Although I'm guessing you know how bad the shock is."

"Y-Yeah," Lloyd jumped when the collar suddenly fell to the ground, Kratos picking it up and looking at it.

"It's pretty amazing what we can do with technology these days..." Kratos said.

Colette suddenly appeared, running up to Lloyd, "You got your collar removed too, that's great!"

Victoria followed after her, followed by Zelos.

"Well, we ought to get out of here now, shouldn't we?" Victoria smirked.

The group then headed to the gates, luckily quickly passing through without any protests from the guards.

--

They set up camp several hours away from the city, Bia had fallen asleep while Lloyd had been giving her a ride on his back, and Kratos had fallen asleep immediately after they had set up the camp.

Lloyd sat down beside Colette, looking over to where Zelos was sitting, "So now that we're out of the city... do you know where we could possibly get information, Zelos?"

"No. Too bad your old man isn't here. He would be a big help," Zelos sighed, "Hey, Victoria! What was the big deal getting us all out of the city anyway?"

"I could've just left you there," Victoria replied bluntly, "Ryan's the one who wanted to help you out."

"You don't have to stay!" Ryan laughed nervously, "I don't agree with them taking random Sylvaranti for slaves."

"Besides, you're a friend of Kratos', we can't just leave you behind, right Ryan?" Victoria asked, sitting beside Zelos.

"I suppose," Ryan sighed, "What are you three going to do?"

"We could always wait around until we can talk to Origin..." Lloyd suggested.

"What? Isn't Kratos eighteen? We'd have to wait awhile there bud!" Zelos whined.

"What are you talking about?" Ryan asked, confused about Zelos' comment.

"It's a bit complicated," Lloyd said, scratching the back of his neck, "My guesses of how we got here might even be wrong..."

"Complicated? You're from Sylvarant right? You could just travel with us until we got there," Victoria pointed out.

"It's much more complicated then that, my hunny!" Zelos smiled.

Victoria kicked him in the face, "Back off," she said before moving away from the chosen.

"Harsh," Zelos said, rubbing the side of his face.

"Well, we don't really have another plan right now, Zelos. Back home you got us all the information..." Colette pointed out.

"Makes me think how awesome I'm going to be," Zelos chuckled.

"Don't you mean 'was'?" Victoria asked.

"..."

"Why are you three looking at me like that?" Victoria exclaimed, pointing toward the three men, "You're all giving me that 'Are you stupid?' kind of look!"

"Isn't it a bad idea to enrage strangers with your constant corrections?" Ryan asked.

"Sorry, I guess you wouldn't know," Lloyd laughed.

"Then tell us. We'd like to help you if we can," Ryan said.

"The chances of you believing us are pretty slim," Zelos replied.

Victoria tried not to laugh, "There is barely anything in this world that we haven't experienced."

"So you're like one of those angels?" Colette asked, thinking of Yuan or Yggdrasill

Victoria and Ryan flinched, turning to stare at Colette.

"Did I say something wrong?" She blinked.

"You know about angels?" Ryan asked, his tone dark and serious.

"Let's just say we had a run in with a few of them," Zelos replied.

Ryan glared, "Really, now? There are only four angels left on this world, and all of the expheres are gone or sealed away in one of the research facilities in Meltokio. It's been this way for about five thousand years."

"We are good friends with the angels that are left. They haven't revealed anything about themselves for more than a thousand years. Who exactly did you meet?" Victoria asked.

Lloyd bit his lip, trying to think up some sort of excuse, "He... didn't give us his name."

"Then what did he look like?" Ryan asked, glaring at Lloyd.

"He had red hair and eyes, wore purple, fought with a sword, and worked for a guy that looked like a fruit," Zelos smirked.

"Oh. I see... I won't mention it again then," Ryan said, walking away from the camp.

"You shouldn't talk about Mithos like that!" Colette exclaimed.

"Why did Ryan walk off like that anyway?" Lloyd asked, "Is he angry?"

"N-No..." Victoria said, trembling with laughter, "He's was just r-reminded of something he wished to forget," she finished before bursting out in laughter.

".... Right," Lloyd said nervously.

"Did Kratos do something funny, Victoria?" Bia was now sitting up, rubbing her eyes and yawning.

"Nah. Ryan's the comedian!" Victoria grinned.

"Is Ryan your boyfriend or something?" Zelos asked.

"No. He's already been married to two women, and he's too old for me," Victoria sighed.

"Ah, so he won't mind if I-"

"I prefer to be alone," Victoria said bluntly.

"Ouch, that was harsh, my hunny," Zelos said.

"Judging by your personality, I'm guessing you've been turned down many times before," Victoria said, walking away.

"What time is it?" Bia asked, tugging on Lloyd's pants, as he was closest.

"Time for you to go back to sleep and let the adults talk," Victoria replied.

"Oh... Okay..." Bia laid back down, quickly falling asleep.

A few minutes later, Ryan showed up again, glaring at Victoria, "It's not nice to laugh about something like that!"

"One of these days you'll look back and realize how funny it really was," Victoria smirked, crossing her arms.

"Hmph, anyway," Ryan turned to Lloyd, Colette and Zelos, "If you promise to never speak of that angel again, I'll give you somewhere to live for as long as you want. Never speak of the man again, alright?"

"..." The three of them stared.

"Just feel lucky that you saw such a famous angel. He'll probably never take his wings out again," Victoria smiled, "Though bribery doesn't seem like you Ryan. Is something wrong?"

"Alright you three?" Ryan said, ignoring Victoria.

"Uh... alright..." Lloyd replied.

"Looks like we got lucky, bud! They even 'know' who we're talking about!" Zelos laughed.

"Hunh? How could he?" Colette asked.

"Forget about it Colette..." Lloyd sighed, "We should get some sleep..."

"Um-"

"Hey! How could you leave me behind like that you idiots?!"

The group turned to stare at the source of the shout- Yuan.

"I just decided you were better off staying in the slums without any friends," Zelos smirked.

"..." Yuan glared at Zelos.

"Sorry! I forgot about you since we were in such a rush!" Victoria chuckled.

"You were trying to leave me behind, weren't you?" Yuan asked, glaring.

Ryan sighed, "This I going to be a long journey to Sylvarant..."


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 Secrets Revealed

After I few days travel, they arrived in Sylvarant, and in the town of Erumen. The town looked similar to Asgard, Lloyd thought, with the many hills and the wind. Ryan's house was small compared to the Aurion's house in Meltokio. There were four rooms, Colette and Ryan each had one for themselves, Zelos and Lloyd shared a room, and the Aurion siblings shared a room until Kratos escaped his sisters and bunked with the other boys. Yuan had run off at one point saying he could take care of himself, and no one questioned him about where he was going to stay.

It was the morning after they arrived when they had sat down to breakfast. Lloyd had changed back into his usual red garb, and now carried his swords with him again. Colette too, had changed back into her old clothing.

Victoria and Ryan sat down across from the three, with little food.

"Are you guys not hungry?" Colette asked, "If we're eating all your food I could make more..."

"No! It's fine," Victoria blushed, waving her hands.

"We're just not breakfast people..." Ryan replied, scratching the back of his head.

Kratos walked in, carrying a plate piled with food.

"Where did you get the clothes?" Lloyd asked.

Kratos was wearing clothing that was similar to the clothes he would wear in the future, other than this outfit had two extra black belts around his waist, and he wasn't wearing a cape.

"Well... I didn't want to attract attention with my suit so... I asked to borrow some clothes from Ryan..." Kratos said nervously.

"I could've given you some of mine... I'm about the same size as you..." Lloyd replied.

"..." Kratos said nothing for a minute, "You know that suspenders must've went out of style a thousand years ago... and your shirt looks pretty complicated..."

"I guess your dwarven style clothes aren't what Kratos would wear," Zelos laughed.

"Why are you wearing those kinds of clothes anyway? You don't look like a dwarf," Victoria asked.

"My foster dad was a dwarf so..."

"Ah. I see. Could be worse. Our Dad left Styra a few days after they married, though I can understand why," Victoria smirked.

"Hmph," Ryan glared at Victoria.

Victoria smirked, "Hey, you could still be working for that idiotic man..."

Ryan shot a glare at the girl before eating his breakfast.

Victoria frowned, "It's not my fault he turned out to be a maniac..."

--

Lloyd was sitting outside with Colette and Zelos, the group trying to think up some sort of plan. They tried the Eternal Sword, which ended quickly in failure.

Lloyd was sitting cross legged, the vorpal sword and flamberge in front of him, while the others sighed.

"So we'll have to wait for Mithos to get a pact with Origin or what?" Zelos muttered.

"Well, maybe if we find another coin it'll take us back home?" Colette suggested.

"We don't even know where to look though! It could be anywhere," Lloyd moaned.

"Are you three trying to plot against us?" Ryan asked, standing behind Lloyd.

Lloyd flinched, but turned to look at the man, "What makes you think that?"

"I'm only joking!" Ryan laughed, looking over Lloyd's shoulder, "That sword..."

"What..?" Lloyd said, watching as Ryan walked over, picking up the flamberge.

"This is... Where did you get this?!" Ryan shouted, surprising the rest of the group.

"My Dad gave it to me, why?" Lloyd replied.

"Really now? Can you tell me who made this?"

"I wouldn't know!"

"I don't understand what you're trying to do here, kid," Ryan snarled, "So... Shutdown."

Lloyd was about to respond, when his face went blank, and he stood up, looking similar to Colette when she lost her soul.

"Lloyd! What did-?" Colette exclaimed, jumping to her feet.

Zelos walked up and grabbed Ryan by his collar, "What did you do to him?!"

"Do you think, that we would just let our slaves go around with so little resistance?" Ryan asked, "Once the collar has been removed, a slave can be put into a trance like this, up to three months after the collar has been removed. Though this will cause the slave to receive most memories from the owner."

"Didn't Lloyd say that Styra-" Colette started to ask.

"No. If she did, Lloyd might be dead right now," Ryan said, as Zelos let go of him.

"Get him back to normal, please! We aren't doing anything wrong!" Colette exclaimed.

"I will. Lloyd?"

Lloyd barely responded at all, "Yes, Grandfather?"

Ryan jerked around, "I'm not your grandfather..."

Lloyd looked up, "My father is Kratos Aurion, and you are his father. Wouldn't that make you my grandfather?"

"You're... Kratos' father?!" Zelos exclaimed.

Victoria jumped down from somewhere, landing next to Lloyd, "Kratos couldn't have a son! He's too young!"

"I was born about four-thousand years from now," Lloyd responded dully.

"W-Wait... What?!" Victoria exclaimed, "You're from the future?!"

"Yes."

"Lloyd, wake up..." Ryan said quickly, Lloyd immediately glaring at the said man.

"Y-You-! You've been stalking me this whole time!" Lloyd exclaimed.

"I apologize, I wouldn't have if I realized... that you were from the future..." Ryan said nervously.

"Lloyd, are you alright?!" Colette asked, running up to him.

"I'm fine. Though I can't believe that-"

"I know. Who would've guessed Ryan was bud's grandpa?" Zelos laughed, "How do you look so young anyway?"

"They're angels..." Lloyd said, then he seemed to realize something, his eyes wide and paling, "Kratos..."

"Well, he protozoan's out of the bag now!" Ryan sighed.

"Where is Noishe, anyway?" Lloyd asked.

"... He's around here somewhere," Victoria replied, shrugging.

"Well, if there are any questions, I'm sure Lloyd would be glad to answer them!" Ryan smirked.

"What?! Why me?!" Lloyd exclaimed.

Ryan smirked, "Well, you received most of my memories, didn't you?" Ryan pointed out.

"Well, I doubt I got all of them... You probably have a lot more if you're over a thousand years old."

"I suppose," Ryan sighed, "But besides that, you haven't found any way back to your old time yet?"

"The eternal sword isn't going to work, so we don't have any leads for the moment," Zelos stated.

"And it would take to long to find one of those coins again..." Colette said.

"Coins?" Ryan asked.

"When I picked up this strange coin, we ended up here..." Colette replied.

"Never heard of something like that, sorry."

"When you said complicated, you really meant it," Victoria chuckled.

"I've been wondering, if we were talking about Kratos, who did you think we were describing?" Zelos asked, "The whole angel thing."

Ryan looked both embarrassed and ashamed, "I thought you were talking about me, actually... But, Kratos ends up like that?"

"Something like that..." Lloyd smiled nervously, "Though Yggdrasill wasn't as... uh, _interesting._"

Colette and Zelos looked at him, "What do you mean?"

"Well, think of Yggdrasill... except much worse," Lloyd replied.

"It's kinda creepy that you know, Lloyd," Victoria said.

"Sorry."

"It's my fault anyway," Ryan sighed, "Well, I guess we're just going to wait for an answer to present itself, hm?"

* * *

Well,I finaly got the next chapter up!:D The next chapter is going to be fun to write.... heh heh heh... Reviews are appreciated n.n


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 Fight

Another two days had past without any sign of Lloyd, Colette or Zelos. Currently, Kratos was searching through the library for some sort of clue of where they went. Raine, Genis, and Yuan had joined Kratos to search through the library in Sybak, trying to find something on 'magical coins' or 'space travel'. So far the group hadn't found anything useful...

Genis picked up yet another book, only to find it was an encyclopedia of monsters in Tethe'alla, and put it down immediately.

"I only we knew more about the situation..." Yuan sighed, opening another book.

"I found something!" Raine exclaimed.

"Please tell me it relates to finding Lloyd, Colette and Zelos..." Genis muttered.

Raine smacked him before showing Kratos the page in the book, "Did the coin that Colette pick up look like this?"

Kratos nodded, quickly reading the passage, "Time travel... By the looks of it, they ended up in the past."

Genis rubbed the side of his head, "So, they're stuck in the past? What are we going to do, then?!"

"Perhaps we could have Sheena summon Origin, and we could ask him for help," Raine replied.

Yuan had taken the book, looking at the other pages, "How does a book as old as this exist without our knowledge, Kratos?"

"..."

"It was created right after we ended the Kharlan war! And it says 'Information was provided by Lloyd...' It looks like it says Irving after it, actually..." Yuan muttered.

Raine snatched back the book, "It does..."

000000---000000

The twenty-year old Lloyd still hadn't found a way to get back to the present, even over the two years he had spent there.

He and Kratos were about the same height now, Zelos hadn't changed, and Colette was now around five and half feet tall- and grown into a 'lovely young woman' as Ryan put it.

Lloyd no longer wore his dwarven clothing or overalls, but instead wore a plain red jacket, a black muscle shirt underneath, grey pants and red boots. At one point, he started to only use one sword- Ryan's flamberge. Lloyd's original flamberge going into Ryan possession, along with the vorpal sword, so that Ryan could give the swords back four-thousand years from now. Lloyd actually planned to give Kratos the flamberge in his possession eventually.

"You know, you've never told me when you're birthday was." Lloyd looked over at Kratos, who had asked the question. Lloyd and Kratos were on their way to see Yuan- who claimed there was someone he wanted the two to meet.

"I'm not sure when it is. Sometime in the summer, I think," Lloyd replied.

"I'm thinking about joining the Tethe'allan army... What do you think?" Kratos asked suddenly, "I want to help stop the war."

"Well, I-"

"Took you two long enough!" Yuan shouted. He was walking towards the two of them, with two people following behind him.

"..." Lloyd gasped, behind him was Martel, and a five-year old Mithos.

"This is Martel and her little brother Mithos..." Yuan continued to talk about how they wished to stop the discrimination, though Lloyd had zoned out.

He was brought back to his senses when he was tackled from behind by the eight-year old Bia. "Ryan and Victoria want to see you! They said they needed to talk to you about a certain coin..." Bia exclaimed as Lloyd got up off the ground.

"Right, right," Lloyd sighed, brushing the bangs from his face (He had let his hair grow longer during the past years, and he now had a hairstyle similar to Kratos') "I'll see you guys later!" Lloyd said to the others, before running towards the house.

A few minutes later, Lloyd found himself sitting at the dining table, along with Zelos, Colette, Victoria and Ryan, who had pulled out a book.

"I found this on my way to the supermarket... It was lying on the ground," Ryan sighed, pushing the book towards Lloyd. There was a note on the cover that said:

_Dear Lloyd, Zelos and Colette,_

_We had this book sent to you through Origin to help you out, as Origin says that he cannot bring you back to our time. It contains information on the coin that sent you to whatever time period you are in. All of us back home hope you three are doing well._

_Raine Sage_

_P.S. Please bring the book back with you._

"Well, they know where we are now," Zelos smirked.

"But they can't help you get back," Victoria pointed out, "The book tells us how to use the coin and how to make it."

"Can't we just make another one?" Colette asked.

Ryan shook his head, "It has very strange preparations and ingredients. Generally only protozoans know how to make them. It's something only protozoans could make."

"Oh... I'm sorry."

"You didn't know, you shouldn't apologize," Ryan sighed.

Colette smiled, "Oh, right. I'm sorry."

"By the way Lloyd, Kratos wants to join the army once he's twenty-one, doesn't he?" Victoria asked.

Lloyd nodded, "Yeah, why?"

"I guess it was among the memories you didn't get," Ryan replied, "They knew about my origins and Kratos'. They planned to equip him with a cruxis crystal so that he can fight to his best ability."

"What? Why is that bad?" Zelos asked.

"For one, Kratos would grow his wings before they're needed. At a certain age, angels can grow wings if they are under stress or are in danger. So if an angel lived a very peaceful life, they would never grow wings or gain any angelic abilities until they needed it. Though they would basically live forever," Lloyd explained.

Zelos raised an eyebrow, "Wow Lloyd, you've learned a lot in the past few years."

"Shut up!" Lloyd glared, "Anyway, besides what I just said, an angel that has equipped a cruxis crystal is almost like a regular person equipping a regular exsphere, it magnifies the senses and..."

"It will eventually kill the angel with it equipped- naturally born angels of course- around the age of five-thousand years," Ryan finished.

"So that's why you got us out of the city so fast..." Colette said.

"For the most part..." Victoria chuckled.

--

"Hey Lloyd!" Kratos shouted, running over to the man, who was leaning against a tree petting Noishe- who was still a bird.

Lloyd looked up, Noishe taking off suddenly, "Yeah? What's up?"

"Well, I'm going to be leaving with Martel, Mithos and Yuan, to help them stop the discrimination. What are you going to do?" Kratos asked.

Lloyd thought for a minute, "I don't know. I think we'll team up with Ryan and start to find answers so-" Lloyd cut off when he realized Kratos was glaring at him.

"You're... Teaming up with Ryan?" Kratos hissed.

"Maybe. Probably after Bia is old enough that she can take care of herself, though. Why?" Lloyd replied, slightly uncomfortable by Kratos' constant glare.

"You're working with him?!" Kratos exclaimed, "You're trying to keep this war going?!"

Lloyd backed up a few steps, "What are you talking about?"

"Don't act dumb! Ryan is trying to keep the war going!"

"Where did you hear something like that?" Lloyd asked quickly.

"I knew about Ryan for years!" Kratos replied, "My mom told me all about him, and how he wants to keep the war going to collect some sort of special rock!"

Lloyd was silent, looking at Kratos with horror. Styra had said something like that..?

Kratos turned around quickly, "I'll be leaving. Tell Victoria for me, will you?" He walked off, leaving Lloyd frustrated, confused, and wondering what he should do next.

* * *

The chapter would've been longer, but I wanted to post something before I went to the fortunately I'll be gone awhile. Hopefully, I'll be able to write while we're traveling and have a chapter up when I get back n_n  
Review if you want :)


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 So It Begins

Lloyd, Colette, and Zelos were now well on their way down the unfamiliar road, hours away from Erumen. They were walking in complete silence, Lloyd lost in his thoughts.

"_Styra told Kratos that? And he believed her?!" Ryan asked._

_Lloyd nodded, "Yeah."_

"_I have to-"_

"_Just let him do what he wants. He'll be perfectly fine, he's an adult now," Lloyd interrupted, "Besides, we have absolutely no idea what's going through his head right now. He could think that Victoria has sided with the Ryan he believes exists."_

_Ryan sighed, "I suppose…"_

"_Why don't you find a way to make sure he doesn't get a cruxis crystal?" Lloyd suggested._

"…"

"_I think… that Colette, Zelos and I should try to find one of those coins. We'll find it somehow."_

_Ryan sighed and took out the material blades to Lloyd, "You might as well keep these with you, just in case. Be careful and-"_

_Lloyd had already put the swords into his wingpack when he interrupted Ryan, "Don't die, right?"_

_Ryan smirked, "Yeah."_

"_Well, you, Bia and Victoria too." Lloyd walked off, stopping suddenly at the sound of quick footsteps through the woods._

"_Is something wrong, Lloyd?"_

"_Just an animal, I guess…"_

--

"So… we're going to Sybak?" Zelos asked, starting a fire in a makeshift fire pit.

Lloyd nodded, "Yeah. Since we were in Sybak at the time, maybe one of the coins will be there…"

"Oh, that makes sense!" Colette exclaimed, setting down a mat on the ground, "I heard from Victoria that Sybak doesn't exist yet…"

"Well, maybe it's in that area…" Lloyd suggested.

"That's a pretty good idea, coming from you," Zelos sighed, quickly casting fireball on the wood, "I'll cook tonight, so just relax!"

"I wonder… if years will have past when we go back home…" Colette said.

"…" Lloyd nodded, "And if time hasn't … we'll look much older than before."

"Zelos hasn't changed that much… Except now he has shorter hair…" Colette said.

Zelos groaned, "I can't believe Lloyd's aunt actually chased after me with a pair of scissors. It was getting pretty long, but she didn't have to cut it as short as Kratos'. Now my beautiful hair looks terrible!"

"I think it looks sort of like Lloyd's hair…" Colette admitted quietly.

"I don't think of that as a good thing, Colette."

"Oh, I'm sorry…"

"By the way, Lloyd," Zelos said, "Why in such a hurry to leave? I mean, Colette and I are angels, and according to Ryan, you're a half-angel, so couldn't we just wait for Mithos to make the pact with Origin?"

"… It's nothing you need to worry about, really," Lloyd replied. Zelos didn't seem satisfied with his answer, but didn't ask any further.

--o0o--

"Are you sure this is the right place, Lloyd?"

"According to our maps… yeah. This is where Sybak is going to be built…"

The three were standing in the middle of a large field, completely void of any other human, elf, or the like. There wasn't any roads nearby, few trees, but there were several large rocks throughout the area.

"I'm surprised we haven't been attacked by monsters yet…" Zelos muttered, looking around, "Well, I guess we should start searching, right?"

Lloyd and Colette nodded, "Yeah."

The three walked around, looking to the ground, watching for any strange coins.

"I found-! Oh, it's just regular gald…" Colette sighed, pocketing the coin.

"I surprised that somebody was actually around here to drop it…" Zelos said, stopping to look over at Colette.

"That was _my_ money!" A shrill voice pierced the air. The Zelos and Lloyd immediately drew their weapons, while Colette took out the coin.

"It's yours? I'm sorry, you can have it back!"

A woman jumped down in front of them, tilting her head to one side. Her hair was black, with green streaks through it, her eyes were green, and she was wearing a grey tank-top, black fur scarf, and black pants. She smiled, "You know, I believe I will regret killing you…"

Lloyd quickly pulled back Colette as the woman drew a knife, slashing it through the air where Colette's head had been.

"Now, where are my manners?" She smiled sadistically, "My name is Linda. Now, won't you make this easy for me and surrender?"

Zelos glared at her, keeping his sword in front of him, "Yeah right!"

"Hmph. Too bad," Linda ran forward, swinging her knife towards Zelos, who brought up his sword to block the attack. Lloyd ran forward to attack, only for Linda to jump backwards and land several feet away.

"Fine then," She said, bringing up her free hand, "Fire blast!" Zelos was knocked back, into one of the rocks behind them.

Colette, who had taken out her chakrams, ran over to him, "Zelos! Are you alright?"

Zelos got onto his knees, his hand grazing over something made of metal, grasping it as he used his sword to help him get up. Lloyd, keeping watch over the approaching Linda, was surprised when Linda smirked, saying something that sounded like "Perfect." Before vanishing completely. Lloyd stared at the spot she had been standing not looking behind him. Until he heard Colette shout.

"Zelos?!"

Lloyd whirled around, only to see a golden coin fall to the ground, where Zelos had been standing.

000000---000000

Kratos, Raine, Genis, Yuan, and Sheena were all sitting silently, after having let Origin send the book back in time to Lloyd, Zelos and Colette.

"I cannot allow you to interfere with the past. I apologize greatly," Origin said, "Some things have already-"

The summon spirit was interrupted by someone falling on top of Sheena, who shouted out in surprise.

"Ow, ow, ow… Dammit, where am-" Zelos, who had fallen to the floor when Sheena pushed him off and retreated to the side of the couch Raine and Genis were on, was facing the two angels who were standing nearby. Zelos looked up at them, sighing, "You've got to be kidding me! I accidently use the coin and don't bring Colette or Lloyd, and I end up with Yuan and this idiot?"

"Lloyd isn't with you…" Kratos said quietly.

"… I guess I was wrong. I thought you and Lloyd had a fight or something…" Zelos said, getting up from the floor.

"Chosen, I'd appreciate if you didn't say anymore," Origin said. Zelos turned around, and stared at the rest of the group.

"Oh. I'm in the present? …Ugh," Zelos slapped himself in the face, "I can't believe I left those two back there…"

Raine sighed, "Here, I'll heal you."

"Hunh? Heal- Oh, my arm is still bleeding…" Zelos said, looking down at it, "Hey, I have my old clothes. And my hair is long again!"

"You are not to tell them anything about what time you were in, Zelos," Origin said loudly, before vanishing.

"Which means that you can't help much…" Genis said, his face downcast.

"Don't worry! Colette and Lloyd were doing just fine! Actually, we were worried about how much time has passed here not to long ago…"

"It's been three days," Kratos stated, staring at a wall.

Zelos flinched, "Only three days?! It's been three _years_ for us!"

"Three years..?" Raine repeated.

"Lloyd and Colette would be adults now…" Genis mumbled.

Kratos started walking towards the door silently. He was about to grab the knob when he suddenly stopped in his tracks.

He then mumbled, "W-what happened…? Where…?"

* * *

It's almost been a month since I last updated . I'm sorry about that. I got back from the city, wrote this chapter, then decided to rewrite it, but never had time due to homework, and getting sick. I'll hopefully have the next chapter up soon, though... And thanks to everyone who reviewed! :D


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 Without a Sound

Colette and Lloyd stood there for a few minutes, staring down at the ground.

"I hope he ends up in the future!" Colette exclaimed.

Lloyd picked up the coin, examining it, "Well, me might as well try to use it. So…"

Colette grabbed his shoulder, as the coin started to glow an eerie colour.

--o0o--

Nine years had passed since Kratos had seen Lloyd or his companions, nor had he seen Ryan or Victoria, though he had seen Bia several times.

Kratos, Yuan, Martel, and Mithos were all seated around a table in the dining room of the inn they were staying at.

"Do you think it's a good idea staying here, Kratos?" Yuan asked, looking around, "Nobody else is here…" Yuan now had his familiar cape (familiar to Lloyd, at least) and the rest of his usual garb. Kratos had gotten his white 'judgment' garb a year before as well.

"I'm sure it's fine. You have to remember we're in the middle of nowhere…" Kratos replied.

"I'm sure Kratos is right," Martel smiled.

"I think we should just travel through the night," Mithos said, "I want to hurry with the pacts. Besides, the only one who has to sleep here is Kratos!"

Martel gave her brother a disapproving look, "Yes, but he is our strongest fighter, and your teacher as well. We can't exhaust him!"

"As much as I hate to say it, Martel is right…" Yuan muttered.

"I'm not that good, you guys… Victoria and Lloyd could still beat me easily," Kratos pointed out, looking over at the window.

A woman walked up to their table, smiling, "Would you four like to try my new recipe? It'll be on the house."

"Sure!" Kratos exclaimed immediately.

The woman handed him a plate of cookies, "I hope they're alright…"

Mithos took one from the plate and took several bites quickly. Kratos took one for himself, taking only a bite.

"Ugh!" Mithos exclaimed, "First aid!"

"Are you okay- Kratos?!" Martel looked over at the other side where the two men where sitting, to see that Kratos had passed out.

The woman looked nervous, "I'll… ah… I'll be going now…" She ran off, leaving the confused members to revive Kratos.

After Martel used several healing spells, Kratos finally awoke.

"What happened?" He asked.

"You ate that cookie and passed out…" Mithos replied.

"Maybe that's why no one is here…" Yuan suggested.

Another woman, older than the first, walked into the room. "I apologize about my niece… She has a rather… strange taste in food."

Kratos rubbed his head, "It's fine."

"Though… are you a group of adventurers, or something?"

"I guess you could call us that…" Mithos replied.

The woman smiled, "My name is Renee. My niece is Fiona."

"You're elves, right?" Martel asked, casting recover on Kratos.

"Yes," Renee replied, "Excuse me for asking, but there is this book in a temple nearby that I would like to see… If you got it for me I would reward you greatly."

"Of course we'll help you!" Mithos exclaimed, "Just don't give us your niece's cooking as a reward, okay?"

Renee laughed, "Of course not. Thank you so much. I really appreciate it!" She turned and left the room, Yuan starting to glare at Mithos.

"Now we're going to go off to a temple to find a stupid book!" Yuan exclaimed.

"Well, we should help everyone!"

"I can't believe you're going to be my brother in law," Yuan muttered.

--

"There's no stupid book here!" Yuan shouted.

They had gotten inside the temple easily, and there were very few monsters. But they had been walking through the temple for hours, unable to find the book.

"Now, now, Yuan, I'm sure it's here somewhere…" Martel said reassuringly.

"I bet they're looking through out bags right now!"

Mithos walked over to Martel, covered in cobwebs, "Sis…"

Kratos walked over to the other side of the room, seeing a pedestal like structure. On top of a rectangular stone, which was about half Kratos' height, was a golden coin. Kratos reached over and picked it up, looking at the intricate pattern of an hourglass and a skull on either side.

"I wonder why- Ahh! What's-" Kratos passed out, the coin falling to the ground, and into a small crack in the stone tiles on the floor.

Yuan, who had finally found the book, walked over to see what the noise was. "Hey Kratos, I found the book! Let's- Kratos?" He walked over, trying to shake him awake, "I can't believe you passed out. Again…"

Kratos mumbled something inaudible.

"Get up, you idiot!" Yuan shouted.

Kratos opened his eyes, looking over at Yuan, "Yu…an?" He sat up, looking around, "What happened?"

"Why would I know? Maybe it was that girl's cooking again," Yuan suggested, "Come on, I found the stupid book. Martel and Mithos are waiting for us."

Yuan grabbed Kratos sleeve, dragging him partly to the entrance.

"Martel and Mithos…" Kratos mumbled.

The two met up with the siblings, and the group left the temple.

"It's so nice to be outside again!" Mithos exclaimed, stretching his arms.

"Yeah, now let's get this book to Renee," Yuan exclaimed.

"Hey, Yuan, what day-" Kratos was interrupted by several shouts. Turning around, he saw Lloyd, with Colette on his back, running from a dragon.

Lloyd noticed Kratos, and immediately stopped, putting Colette on the ground, "Make sure Colette doesn't get hurt!"

Kratos was struck by a sense of déjà-vu, but went to help Lloyd defeat the dragon.

Colette, sitting down on the ground, bit her lip, "Oh, I hope they don't get hurt… This is all my fault…"

The boys returned quickly, Lloyd going to Colette and asking if she was okay.

"I'm sorry, I've caused you so much trouble…" Colette said.

Lloyd turned to Kratos, "Thanks for the help- D-! K-Kratos…"

Kratos nodded, "It's fine. Is she alright?"

"I fell earlier and twisted my ankle…" Colette said guiltily.

Kratos really felt as though she looked familiar- he _knew_ her but… at the same time, it felt as though he didn't remember her.

"Hey, where's Zelos?" Yuan asked.

"He…" Lloyd said, "He went back home."

Kratos flinched, Zelos, Colette and Lloyd…

What the hell was going on!?

* * *

I'm sure many people reading this agree with Kratos' statement XD Although, I'm wondering if anyone has figured it out yet.  
Thank you to those who already reviewed!


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 Lost

Yuan was the first to notice Kratos looked uncomfortable. "Hey Kratos, are you alright?"

"I'm fine," Kratos replied, forcing a grin, "I-I'm just tired. Really, it's nothing."

Martel had finished healing Colette, who said a quick 'thank you' as Lloyd helped her up.

"Martel, what's the date?" Lloyd asked.

"The thirteenth day of the month of Undine, 994 K.W.E. Why? Is there somewhere you need to be?"

Lloyd grimaced, "No, It's nothing."

Colette smiled, "Do you know where we could find an inn?"

"Why don't you come with us? We're staying at an inn nearby," Martel suggested.

"Just don't eat the food," Yuan added, "Kratos passed out when he did."

"Just like that time Lloyd ate the cookies the Professor made," Colette giggled.

"Come on! Even Dad had to use first aid on himself!" Lloyd exclaimed.

--

"_This_ inn, Bia?" Ryan asked the fifteen year-old Bia, with a pale face.

"Yep! Kratos is staying here!" Bia replied. The girl's red hair was now above her shoulders, and she wore a white headband.

Victoria groaned, "Thank Origin none of us have the need to eat."

"I hope Kratos no longer has to either," Ryan added, opening the door to the inn. The trio walked over to the receptionist, who smiled.

"Excuse me, we're looking for a Kratos Aurion, is he staying here?" Victoria asked.

The woman nodded, "Yes he's in room 129."

They thanked her and made their way to the room, Bia knocking on the door.

Mithos' voice came from the other side of the door, "I'll get it-"

The door opened, Bia tackling the one who opened it, which happened to be Lloyd.

"B-Bia?!"

Bia laughed, "Aw, I thought you were Mithos. Darn. Hi Lloyd!"

Lloyd walked away, going to sit on the couch beside the door with Colette. Martel and Yuan weren't in the room. Kratos and Mithos were sitting on one of the two beds.

"Victoria!" Kratos exclaimed, "And R-Ryan. Nice to see you again."

Victoria laughed, "It's been what? Nine years? You've really grown Kratos. And nice outfit!"

"Yes. I agree. Though Lloyd, where's that other friend of yours?" Ryan asked.

"He went 'home'," Lloyd replied.

Ryan's eyes widened, "I see… Could we talk to Lloyd and Colette alone for a moment you two?"

"Sure!" Mithos replied immediately, dragging Kratos out of the room and shutting the door.

"I'm going to find my sister," Mithos told Kratos, "See ya later!"

Kratos watched Mithos run off, looking over at the door, "Home… hmmm…"

In the room, Bia plopped down on the bed, sighing. Ryan turned to Lloyd and Colette, "Don't worry about Bia, she knows about the whole situation already."

"Right," Lloyd replied, "It seems weird to see her like this when a week ago she was just a little kid…"

"What happened exactly?" Victoria asked, sitting down on the bed across from the couch Lloyd and Colette were on.

"We were looking for the coin, when we attacked by this strange woman named Linda. Zelos picked up a coin, and they both vanished. Colette and I found the coin he had used, but when we tried to use it, we ended up in this time," Lloyd explained, "Then we met up with Da- uh, Kratos and the others."

Ryan sighed, "Mithos, Martel and Yuan all have cruxis crystals now. Kratos… well, I used your idea. He was told that it is an experimental exphere, and will activate at a later date."

Bia moaned, "Why can't we just tell him everything?"

"Because your mother has planted ideas into his head that I'm trying to keep this damned war going," Ryan replied.

Bia sat up, pouting, "How can there be so much trouble over something so stupid?"

Kratos backed away from the door. Why hadn't he remembered…? Why couldn't he remember? Everything made sense- but it didn't… he didn't understand what was going on. The coins… wasn't that-?  
"Argh!"

000000--000000

Everyone looked up when they heard Kratos speak. Zelos asked, "We'll get Lloyd back, don't worry!"

Kratos spun around, with an expression no one in the room- aside from Yuan, perhaps- had ever seen on his face. Kratos looked terrified.

"Where the hell am I?" Kratos half-shouted, "Who are you people?!"

Yuan walked over to the panicked man, "Kratos, are you alright?"

"Yuan? What happened? Why do you look like you're twenty?"

Origin appeared in the middle of the room, "It seems it's too late, now."

Yuan turned around, "What are you talking-" Origin waved a hand over Yuan, whose eyes immediately widened, "Why didn't I-"

Origin sighed, "Lloyd didn't want to be remembered, as it might cause trouble. So he asked me to suppress your memories after Martel died, as you would probably be too concerned over that to realize what happened."

Yuan looked at Kratos, then realized what happened, "So… this is him, from the past..?" Origin nodded.

"What are you talking about, Yuan?" Raine asked.

"It seems that Kratos from the past and the present have switched…" Yuan replied, "Lloyd, Colette, and Zelos landed in the time which Kratos was a teenager, but Lloyd eventually suppresses our memories… Though Origin, it seems… to change constantly… and parts are blurred…"

"Because Kratos is in the past, and is aware of the future, it will change how certain events will play out. Though he doesn't understand what is going on himself, because he can't remember any of the events involving Lloyd, Zelos, Colette, and some involving his sisters and Ryan." Origin explained, moving towards Kratos, and doing the same thing he had done to Yuan- except Kratos passed out.

"Is he okay?" Yuan asked.

"Yes, it is just a side effect. I have to leave, there are some matters I have to take care of," Origin vanished.

"Yuan, why'd he pass out?" Zelos asked.

"If my guess of when in the past he came here is correct, I bet it was the aftermath of Fiona's cooking." Yuan sighed, "I can't remember much beyond that, except Lloyd and Colette join us."

Everyone was silent, until Zelos said, "We should probably move Kratos, right?"

000000--000000

'_Send…Yu-'  
'…Cannot……Someone…'  
'…Origin…'  
'…He…Exists…'_

"Why do you think he passed out?" Lloyd voice rang out suddenly through Kratos ' dream, causing him to bolt upright in bed.

He was in the room that they had gotten, Lloyd, Colette, Ryan, and Victoria sitting on the other side of the room.

"I… passed out?" Kratos asked.

Lloyd nodded, "Are you sure you're feeling alright?"

"Yeah…." Kratos replied. It was strange, how this Lloyd acted so much like his son- yet they looked so different from each other…

* * *

The editor isn't working properly for me...  
Anyway, poor Kratos has been passing out too much lately...XD


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 Dying Secrets

'…_Who…'  
'Shee… Ra… Prese… Gen…and… Re… Zel… should… here…'  
'I…go.'  
'But…!'  
'I… need………__memories…… Kratos…'_

Kratos woke with a start, looking around the room wildly. Yuan and Mithos were sleeping silently. Ryan and Lloyd's beds were empty.

Kratos got up, walking outside into the hallway. "Where..?" He walked outside, to see the two standing together, with Noishe- Kratos had forgotten that at the time Noishe was a bird, too.

Ryan spoke up suddenly, causing Kratos to stop where he stood, "Are you homesick, Lloyd?"

"I miss Dad… both of them," Lloyd replied, "Whenever I look at the stars, it reminds me of this one time me and Dad looked at the stars together after everything had ended… One of the few things I remember of him when I was little was that we'd always watch the stars…"

"I did that with him when he was young as well," Ryan said, "I've heard from Victoria that you and Kratos did that together as well before… well."

"Yeah… back home he'd always be outside whenever I woke up during the night… Maybe it's something we all have in common."

Ryan sighed, "I don't think interests are hereditary, Lloyd."

"Uhh…"

"Though stupidity, however, seems to be."

"Hey!"

"I was probably worse than both of you when I was young…" Ryan muttered, "I suppose those weren't something you remembered, then."

"I think I remember most of what happened over the last few years… Most memories over the past two hundred, and few over the last nine hundred…" Lloyd said, deep in thought.

Kratos jumped, trying to decide to approach Lloyd and ask him right out if he was his son- and about the whole memories thing. If it _was_ his son, he would probably be able to explain everything to him, like why he was with Ryan. Kratos felt very stupid to be hoping for such things.

He walked out in front of Lloyd and Ryan, who just turned to look at him.

"Kratos, you should rest. Especially after you passed out yesterday," Ryan said, raising an eyebrow.

"I wanted to ask…" Kratos started. Why was he so nervous?!

Lloyd stood up- as he had been leaning on a tree, "What's up?"

"W-Well…" Kratos took a deep breath, "Lloyd, are you my son?!"

Silence.

Both Lloyd and Ryan were thinking something along the lines of 'How did he find out?!' while Kratos just stood there, regretting that he had worded the question in such a manner.

Lloyd coughed, "Well…"

"This is certainly… awkward," Ryan finished.

"I regret wording such a question in that manner…" Kratos said quietly, "It's just… I thought perhaps…"

"Lloyd was… from the future?" Ryan asked.

"…"

Lloyd scratched the back of his neck, "Well… I'm wondering how you figured that out though…"

Ryan shrugged, "Perhaps he finally acquired a brain during the past nine years?"

Kratos twitched, "Lloyd… I figured it out… because it's me, I ended up here a few days after you disappeared."

Lloyd flinched, "Dad? You've been here for years too? Why didn't you tell us earlier?"

Kratos looked around nervously, "Years? I just got here while we were in that temple… And truthfully, I did not recognize you, for some reason."

Lloyd frowned, "Did you see Zelos-?"

"Yes, he crashed in while we were speaking to Origin, actually," Kratos interrupted, then turned to Ryan, "Who exactly are you? I remember vaguely my mother saying that you were trying to keep the war going… but Lloyd trusts you…. And what is it about the memories."

Ryan closed his eyes, sighing, "I suppose I should tell you- since it seems I had yet to tell you for even four thousand years… Regarding Lloyd, because of the fact that he was a slave, and I was suspicious of him, in the same way you are of me."

Lloyd interrupted, "You thought I was trying to continue the war?!"

"Yes. At the time, I did. So I did a 'Shutdown' process- have you heard of it before, Kratos?"

Kratos thought for a moment, "Yes, I know what it is… So Lloyd received your memories, but-"

"I'm a naturally born angel. My mother had a cruxis crystal, and my father was a natural angel as well," Ryan explained, "Though, I must say, finding out about Lloyd was a strange process."

"I think I'm glad I can't remember what I said while I was in that trance," Lloyd muttered.

Victoria jumped down from the tree suddenly, followed by Bia. "Of course, I've known all along! Except about Lloyd, of course. Ryan wouldn't even tell me why he was following him…" Victoria whined.

"Now Kratos is older than you, Victoria!" Bia grinned, "I bet he's still a wimp, though."

"He's the one who trained me in the first place!" Lloyd pointed out.

Victoria stared, "So, You trained Kratos, who trained you, so that means- ugh, I'm confused."

"Is Ryan your boyfriend or something, Victoria?" Kratos asked, "I've always wondered…"

"Does it really look like that?!" Victoria exclaimed, "Zelos asked that too…"

"Well, before you guys told me, I thought it was something like that, too…" Bia admitted.

"That's just not right," Victoria sighed, "Even if I could be with him, he's already been married to two women, and he's an idiot even after the five hundred years I've known him."

"What do you mean?" Kratos asked loudly.

Victoria looked at him for a moment before slapping Ryan on the back of his head, "Have you not told him _anything_?!" She snarled.

"W-Well… I wasn't planning to, to be honest…" Victoria kicked Ryan, and he fell to the floor in pain.

"I really hope you don't do the same thing to Kratos when you find out…" Lloyd muttered.

"Did he do the same to you?" Victoria asked, glaring.

"You know what they say… Father like son…" Lloyd replied nervously, "And it wasn't really his fault…"

Victoria shot a glare at Kratos, who still didn't understand what Lloyd meant. Kratos was beginning to think he had his personality switched as well…

"But really… what did you mean?" Kratos asked.

Victoria sighed, "You're an angel Kratos, even without the help of that exphere. Bia is a half- angel as well."

"Do you know why… I can't remember anything? I never remembered Lloyd, or anything about Ryan… It's always been as if…" Kratos paused, "There was this large hole in my memory…"

000000--000000

"Are you sure about this?" Genis looked hopefully at his sister, who was holding a wingpack full of supplies, while the others- Zelos, Sheena, Genis, Yuan, and Kratos- stood on the opposite side of the room.

"It's fine, Genis," Raine responded, "Sheena should stay here, since she can summon Origin, and Regal and Presea have gotten sick with flu too… So that leaves you or me…"

"Why can't I come with you?!" Genis asked.

"I don't want you to get hurt. Besides, we can communicate with each other easily because of the device Origin gave us."

"I'm sorry that I've caused so much trouble," Kratos said, "This is mainly my fault."

Origin appeared beside Raine, "I will have to change your appearance, to make sure nothing changes because your picture was drawn or such. Only tell your identity to Kratos, and whoever else knows of the situation, he will probably inform them of your arrival."

Raine nodded, "That's fine. I'm ready to go. See you soon, everyone."

"Be careful Raine!" Genis exclaimed, as he watched his sister smile sadly, before disappearing, Origin doing the same afterwards.

"I wonder why I couldn't have gone…" Kratos muttered.

"Be glad you got your memory back and we explained everything to you, idiot," Yuan smirked.

"Shut up, Yuan."

"I… miss Lloyd," Genis said.

"What-? Oh yeah, Lloyd did that to you all the time during the journey…" Sheena said quietly.

There was a sudden knock at the door, and Genis got up, "I'll get it."

--

"Are you sure this is it?"

"Well, they said if we asked the guy here he could tell us."

"Ooh, I hope they now what's going on!"

Ryan sighed at Bia's comment. They were standing outside Zelos' mansion, waiting for someone to answer the door.

"Let's just ask right away," Bia said, "Lloyd will know for sure!"

"If he's already gone through everything, that is. He'll definitely be surprised to see that you are still look like a teenager," Victoria said.

The door opened, Genis standing there silently, "… Do you need something?"

Victoria spoke up as Ryan opened his mouth, "We're looking for Lloyd Au- ah… Irving. Someone told us that whoever lived here might know…."

Genis shook his head, "I don't know exactly where he is, sorry."

"How about someone named Zelos Wilder, or perhaps… Kratos Aurion?"

Genis flinched, "What are your names?"

"The man is Ryan, this girl is Bia, and I am Victoria," She replied, "If they hear our names, they should know who it is immediately."

"I'll be right back." The boy left, leaving the three to wait.

"He was suspicious of us, wasn't he?" Bia said. There was suddenly hurried footsteps through the mansion, and Zelos came to the door.

"You guys… Come on in. Just… don't talk to Kratos, okay?" Zelos said quickly.

"Well, that's a fine hello," Ryan muttered. Bia elbowed him. The three entered the house, and followed Zelos to the room everyone else was in.

"That's Sheena, and the boy who let you in is Genis," Zelos said quickly.

Yuan looked over at them, "You're still alive?"

"Yes, and I am back for revenge for stopping the Kharlan war," Ryan said sarcastically before turning to Zelos, "We're here because of the fact that our memories have been changing."

Victoria nodded, "We're afraid that some things involving Bia will change drastically… and well, I doubt that any good will come of it, considering Zelos' relationship with Lloyd."

"Who are you guys, anyway?" Genis asked.

"They're angels," Kratos said quickly. He had sat down in the furthest corner of the room, sitting silently, "I think I'm getting the memories from what has been happening to my future self as well." With that, he stood up and left the room, Yuan following after him.

"What does Bia have to do with me?" Zelos asked.

Bia laughed nervously, "We don't need to tell him, right?" She got no answer. "C'mon, Dad. Victoria?" The two still said nothing. "There's no way I'm telling him! Ryan didn't tell _him,_ so I don't have to!"

Ryan looked at her with sympathy, "It does involve him, Bia."

"If only it wasn't Mithos…" Victoria muttered.

"What are you guys talking about?" Zelos asked.

"You're Mithos' and Bia's descendant," Victoria stated.

Silence filled the room, while everyone stared at Bia.

"I'm what-?!" Zelos exclaimed, "My own ancestor was about to use me as vessel for my great-something aunt?! I'm related to Kratos and Lloyd? I betrayed my own cousin!"

Victoria smiled as Zelos continued to freak out, "It seems he's taking this well."

"Lloyd probably has the most problems out of all of us," Ryan sighed, "And this family has a lot of problems."

Genis walked up to them, "So, who exactly-"

"Bia and I are Kratos' sisters. Ryan is Kratos' dad."

"I see…"

Bia grinned at him, "Don't worry, Lloyd will be perfectly okay! I know that whatever happens in the past, we'll take care of him, no matter what!"

Genis nodded, "Thank you…"

Victoria suddenly spoke up, "I wonder how we'll break the news to Lloyd that his uncle is about as insane as Ryan's grandfather…"

000000--000000

"We don't know anything about that," Lloyd replied, "But… never mind."

Kratos raised an eyebrow, "Is something wrong?"

"No, it's nothing," Lloyd replied, "You still need sleep, so… you should go to bed, right?"

"I suppose we can tell you the rest at a later date," Victoria sighed, "Don't think that you've gotten away with this Ryan."

"I'm… well aware you never do," Ryan moaned.

"What about you and Bia?" Kratos asked Lloyd.

Lloyd shrugged, "I can sleep, but I haven't needed it…"

Kratos looked down, "I guess my mind has just switched with my past self… I can't take out my wings…" Kratos yawned suddenly, "I guess I should get some sleep, like you said…" He walked back to his room, falling asleep immediately.

_Yuan was sitting in front of him with a worried look on his face, "Kratos, this isn't your fault."_

_Kratos could feel himself shake his head, and say, "I… now what's happening to my future self and… he doesn't realize that Ryan is-"_

"_What? This is about Ryan?"_

"_R-... R-Ryan is my father...."  
_

_

* * *

_2,106 words :D My longest chapter in this story so far. Now that we're done with what's going on with the past Kratos in the future, and I think I've explained everything- except for some bits about future Kratos. Next chapter should be more action-y with less talking, hopefully.


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 Kidnapping

The group- Lloyd, Colette, Ryan, Victoria, Bia, Kratos, Yuan, Martel and Mithos- was about to leave, though they had yet to wake up the sleeping Kratos. Mithos was outside, petting Noishe silently, as the others finished packing up their things.

"Excuse me…" Mithos turned around to see a woman, with blonde hair, green eyes, and dressed in expensive clothing, "I'm looking for two men, Ryan and Kratos Aurion?"

Mithos smiled, "I'll go tell them that someone's here for them-" He had turned to leave, when to hands clamped over his mouth from behind.

"Please, couldn't you make this easier for me?"

--

Kratos sat up, rubbing his eyes absent-mindedly. He had been having such strange dreams lately, Ryan, his father?

He quickly got dressed, then grabbed his packed bag. Then a panicked shout rang through the air.

Kratos ran out of the room, "That sounded like Martel…"

--

Lloyd ran over to the sobbing Martel, kneeling down next to her. "What happened?"

Martel handed him a sheet of paper,

_Dear Kratos and Ryan,_

_I have taken one of your companions, Mithos to the research institute near Ozzelette Village._ _Ryan, I am certain you now what this is for, so you should know that 'his' exphere is one of the ones your grandfather invented._

_If you wish for Mithos, or your son to live, Ryan, come and retrieve him!_

Yuan and the Aurions were running towards Lloyd now, Yuan running straight to Martel.

Lloyd passed the note to Ryan, "Here."

"Martel, are you sure that he's not here?" Yuan asked, trying to comfort her. Martel nodded.

Ryan's eyes widened as he read the message, followed by Victoria, who was reading it over his shoulder, "It would have to be…" She said. Ryan however, said several words in another language, causing Victoria to slap him on the back of the head.

"I do not _care_ about what she's done! There is a young child present, who _will_ learn the language, and you do _not_ need to be saying such things about their mother!" Victoria said, glaring at Ryan.

"… I apologize…" Ryan turned to Kratos, "Could you show me your exphere-?"

Kratos lifted up his hand, Ryan taking it and examining the stone carefully. "She's not lying, though," Ryan sighed, letting go of Kratos' hand.

000000--0000000

When Zelos finally stopped panicking over the fact that he was related to Mithos, the group all sat down, having just explained what they had sent Raine to do, and asking what had happened.

"So… What else has changed?" Zelos asked.

"For one, the fight between Lloyd and Kratos wasn't supposed to happen. Originally, Lloyd gave him the flamberge before leaving, and you three find a coin, and return here," Ryan said, "Lloyd also never told me to somehow pass on a regular exphere to Kratos instead of a cruxis- Oh dear Sylph!"

Victoria flinched and paled, "This is not good…"

Ryan suddenly sprung from his seat, dashing up the stairs to the room Yuan and Kratos were in. Victoria was quickly following suit, along with Zelos, leaving Bia and Genis sitting on the couch together.

"I have a bad feeling about this…" Genis mumbled.

"I agree," Bia said, worry etched in her voice.

Ryan opened the door, shouting, "Kratos, let me see the hand your exphere is attached too!" He walked over quickly.

"Why-" Kratos asked.

"Just do it!" Ryan said harshly, causing Kratos to flinch. Kratos held up his hand, and after Ryan looked at it for a minute, sighed in relief, and took off the exphere and the key crest.

"Thank Origin, that's one less thing to worry about…" Ryan said silently, "Though it is a cruxis crystal, so…"

"Kratos in the past will have it though… " Victoria said silently, "We should contact Raine soon."

Victoria jumped as Zelos started to lean on her shoulder. "I feel really…." Zelos mumbled, before passing out and falling to the floor. Kratos paled, shivering slightly.

Ryan noticed this, and he felt as though everything was falling apart in front of him, "Dear Sylph…"

000000--000000

"What do you mean?" Colette asked, "What's so bad about his exphere?"

"If he takes it off like this, it will kill him. If he doesn't, he'll eventually turn into exubula," Ryan growled.

"How do you know so much about it?!" Yuan exclaimed.

Ryan looked away, "I once worked for the man who created them…Actually, he was my grandfather…"

Martel stood up, tears still running down her face, "Well, you're going to help us, so let's get moving! The past doesn't matter now!"

Kratos nodded, "Yes, let's hurry before any harm comes to Mithos."

* * *

Sorry for the wait! I had this finished awhile ago, but I decided not to post anyhting until my exams were over... then my cousin came, and I forgot. Thanks to everyone who reviewed!


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 Finding Friends and Enemies

The eight companions stood in the cover of the trees, close enough to the research facility to have a clear view of it.

Ryan signaled to the others to listen, whispering, "There should still be an unguarded back-door. We can go through there to get in."

"I still don't see why we should trust this-"

Yuan was interrupted by Martel, "He's the only lead we have…"

Yuan grumbled. "Why can't we just leave the twerp there-"

"Yuan!"

"But I guess we need him to make the pacts…" Yuan muttered.

Seeing the guards at the front gate go inside to switch watch, Ryan ran out towards the building, telling the others to follow. Once inside he walked up to the nearest computer, a map appearing on the screen.

"This is like when we where in that ranch, right Lloyd?" Colette asked.

"A ranch? How is this anything like that?" Yuan asked, "Was the farmer really rich or something?"

"Something like that…" Lloyd replied.

"There are three places where Mithos could be," Ryan said, looking at the map, "We should split into three groups."

"Alright, who's going to choose?" Colette asked.

"Bia and I will go retrieve the cure for Kratos' exphere," Ryan said.

"Well, Yuan and Martel could come with me to the northern prison, and Colette, Lloyd and Kratos can go to the southern prison," Victoria said, "How about that?"

"I see no problem, let's hurry," Kratos said, walking off.

Yuan sighed. "I guess this is what we're doing. Thanks for listening to our opinions, Kratos!"

--

The first thing Raine was aware of was the cold metal floor against her face, and that she was lying on the floor. She sat up, her eyes adjusting to the darkness of the room. Raine looked around, seeing that she was in what looked like a prison cell. She staggered to her feet, surprised how cold and weak she felt. Above the sink was a mirror, and upon seeing her reflection, Raine gasped. Her hair was black, long enough that it was close to reaching the floor; her skin was extremely pale; and she over all, looked horrid- worse than the people in the human ranches. Raine went to pick up her bag of supplies when she realized she couldn't move her arm. Looking and seeing that she had an exphere attached to her hand, she groaned, hopefully Origin knew what he was doing.

Picking up the bag with her left hand, leaving her right arm hanging uselessly at her side. She walked over to the bars of the cell, looking for some sort of lock. She froze when she heard footsteps.

A man and a teenage girl walked around the corner, the girl pouting.

"C'mon, Dad! After everything that's happened, you're still not going to tell him?!" She exclaimed, "What's up with his exphere anyways?"

"He thinks his father is dead, so we might as well keep it that way, Bia."

Bia sighed, "Hey, did you just avoid my-" she had noticed Raine, running up to the bars, "Are you alright?"

"I am fine, for now," Raine replied.

"Okay!" Bia said, grinning, "Da-Ryan, you grab the medicine, I'll get her out of here!"

Ryan sighed, "Right, right. Stop acting like your sister."

Bia looked around quickly, and saw the electric lock beside the prison. Quickly deactivating the lock, the door opened.

Raine walked out, leaning against the wall. "Thank you, I-"

Bia suddenly shoved a key crest towards her face. "You can't move your arm right now, can you? This should fix it quickly. By the way, what's your name?"

"It's R-Refill," Raine replied, quickly deciding that it would be better to use an alias.

"My name is Bia. The other man is Ryan." Bia said, "Once we get out of here, will help you get better, 'k?"

"Thank you."

"Hey!" Ryan shouted, "Let's not lie around here, Bia! Kratos and Mithos are in danger!"

"Don't listen to him," Bia shrugged. "Tell us if you begin to feel worse."

--

"This place looks like it's been abandoned," Kratos commented, seeing the empty cells that they'd passed by already.

"I hope Mithos is alright…" Colette said quietly.

"Hey, how many pacts does Mithos have now?" Lloyd asked, peering into another prison cell.

"I don't remember," Kratos said quickly.

Lloyd said nothing, about to move on to the next cell, peered over the railings on the other side of the hallway, where the floor could not be seen below, even with the old lights above them or their flashlight.

"Colette was right, this is like another ranch… I hoped we didn't have to deal with anymore of them…" Lloyd said, groaning as he went ahead. "And the railing ends over here, so be careful you guys."

Kratos started to walk faster in order to catch up with his son, Colette quickly following suit. Until she tripped, crashing in to Kratos. Lloyd spun around, only to see Kratos fall of the edge. He ran over, about to jump off and save him, when Kratos suddenly grew blue wings.

"Kratos-!" Colette gasped. Kratos flew up, landing beside them and dispersing his wings.

Lloyd sighed in relief, "You're alright…"

"Uh-hunh…" Kratos mumbled, wobbling slightly.

"Kratos..? Are you alright?" Colette asked.

"Yeah… but I don't feel so well… Just let me sleep a bit." Kratos collapsed, startling his two companions.

--

Martel immediately ran up to untie her brother the moment she caught sight of him- laying on the floor, his hands and feet bound and a gag over his mouth.

Victoria looked around, watching for any movement that might be the kidnapper, while Yuan just watched Mithos as he sat up, rubbing his wrists.

"I-I didn't see who grabbed-" Mithos said.

"We already know who took you- Styra." Victoria put in.

"What would she gain by kidnapping my brother?!" Martel shouted.

"… I've got a few hunches." Victoria suddenly spun around, just as footsteps were heard from a hallway behind them. "Lloyd?"

Lloyd walked in, carrying Kratos on his back, who was still unconscious. Colette walked behind him, looking over at Mithos with a worried glance.

"What the hell did you do to my brother?!" Victoria exclaimed, running over.

"I didn't do anything! He just passed out… after growing wings so-"

"Side-effects from the exphere, I'm guessing." A woman stepped forward, smiling sadistically.

Victoria snarled, glaring at her. "…Styra."

* * *

Finaly, Styra reveals herself. I'm sort of glad that she has a bigger role than what I'd originally planned :P  
... Kratos has been passing out too much lately. I think that will stop after this...  
Sorry for such a long wait. I had the chapter almost finished, and then we went camping... Reviews are appreciated!


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 Allies

"Well, well, looks like my husband is here, and a couple of friends…" Styra smirked.

Ryan had run into the room, followed by Bia and Refill.

"What are you talking about? Kratos' father is dead, isn't he?" Yuan said.

"Forget about that for now, Yuan! We have more important things to worry about than the things we've kept secret!" Victoria exclaimed.

"You're not supposed to admit it-" Bia muttered.

"Time to die, Lloyd Aurion!" The voice came from above. Lloyd looked up, seeing the girl that had attacked him, Colette and Zelos in the fields. Linda jumped down behind him, Lloyd turning around and attempting to back away. She thrust out a dagger, only succeeding in cutting the side of Lloyd's arm. She stood up, glaring at Lloyd, "You got lucky, boy." Lloyd tried to regain his balance, without dropping Kratos.

"Styra, now!" Linda suddenly shouted, Styra smirked, pulling down a lever that was beside her. Linda vanished, smirking herself.

"What did you do?!" Ryan shouted.

"I set off the self-destruct system; we're all going to die." Styra said calmly.

"Are you insane?" Yuan exclaimed, "We need to get out of here!"

"I agree," Victoria said, running off down a hallway, "Follow me!"

The last to follow was Mithos, who managed to overhear Styra's last words.

"There isn't any way out. But if you do happen to, realize that they are only using you to get to Origin. Ryan's grandson will be your biggest betrayer." Styra muttered, so low that Mithos barely heard her before he ran to catch up with the others.

--

The moment they were out of the laboratory (which they had to break down several doors and move debris to get out of the place) the place blew up- not that the explosion was very big.

"What just happened?" Kratos had woken up, and was looking around, until Lloyd dropped him.

"What was that for-?! I mean… what happened after I fell?" Kratos asked.

"You grew wings." Lloyd stated.

"Great," Kratos muttered.

"Let's just get out of here and set up camp or something. We could all use some rest." Ryan said.

"Who made you boss?" Yuan muttered- though he did agree with him.

Soon camp was set up, and Ryan was fixing up Kratos' exphere, while 'Refill' tried to think of a way to speak to Kratos alone. They obviously didn't trust her- she just happened to be there and they helped her out. Mithos was thinking about what Styra had said, only to be distracted when Yuan walked off with his sister, causing him to quickly follow so that he could spy on them.

Any of 'Refill's plans to keep low for awhile were quickly squashed when the communicator from Origin rang. Of course, everyone stared at her, Ryan and Kratos glared at her- obviously suspicious.

"Whatever it is that you have, bring it out," Victoria said from where she was sitting, staring off into the fire and obviously bored.

Refill did so, a hologram appearing from the device. Lloyd ran over seeing who it was, followed by Colette.

"Why are there two Ryans?" Colette asked, seeing as the hologram, was actually Ryan.

"I'm sorry about that. Oh, and I apologize miss, I imagine you were expecting your brother…" The hologram spoke, causing Lloyd to jump, along with Bia, who had been watching from behind.

"I was wondering if you were alive. I'm glad to see you're fine back there, Lloyd. I'm from your present. Is Mithos and Kratos alright?" The Ryan-hologram said.

The real Ryan walked over and looked over Lloyd shoulder. "Kratos will be fine. Why are you worried over Mithos? The kidnapping couldn't have changed that much-?"

"Good. Zelos was starting to disappear. As much as I hate to admit it, Bia and Mithos got together for awhile and… Zelos is their descendant."

Suddenly, Ryan was gone and replaced by Genis, causing Lloyd to shout out.

"L-Lloyd?! You're with Raine?" Genis asked, looking around. "When Origin said _some_ changes he really meant it, hunh sis."

"Wait… Professor? Wha-?" Lloyd exclaimed. Raine only smiled.

"I suppose it's Origin's business as well that I couldn't recognize you. I'm here to give Kratos his memories back." Raine explained.

"Great, now we'll know exactly what's been going on," Lloyd said.

"Hey Lloyd, why is it that you look older, but Zelos hasn't aged a day?" Genis asked.

"So when we got back, it's as if we were always there," Colette said. "But what about here?"

"I remember Origin saying that Lloyd originally gave Kratos the Flamberge before going to find a way back here," Genis said, "So something happened that made it so you guys never came back or found the coin or something…"

"…that girl Linda!" Colette exclaimed.

"Yeah, she was trying to stop us, and she was trying to kill us. So if we get rid of her, then we should be able to go back."

"She obviously doesn't want Lloyd or Colette to go back." Ryan muttered.

"I think she'd rather see them dead," Kratos pointed out, "Where did she come from, then?"

"Maybe… she used a coin too?" Lloyd suggested.

"Why don't we try to think of why she would want to kill you?" Victoria asked.

"Not everyone might be pleased about what happened in the present…" Raine said, "She could've supported the desians…"

"De…sians?" Everyone turned to look behind them, where Mithos stood.

"Was what Styra said true, that you're just using me to get to Origin?!" Mithos exclaimed, "She also said that my biggest betrayer would be Ryan's grandson…"

"Now what?" Victoria groaned, "Should we tell him everything? We could save the world."

"Considering that Origin doesn't want us to intervene, I don't think it would effect the future." Raine said.

"Fine," Victoria shrugged, grabbing Lloyd and shoving him towards Mithos, "There's your traitor, kid. The idiot in red."

"You're just going to hand me over?! You're my aunt!" Lloyd exclaimed.

"Seriously?" Mithos asked.

"Well, unless Kratos has another kid we don't know about… Yeah, Lloyd would be the 'traitor' Styra spoke of. According to the future, you're also his uncle." Ryan said.

"I never betrayed Mithos! I was against him the whole time!" Lloyd shouted back.

"So you are using me!"

"Listen! Mithos, Lloyd is from the future, currently Kratos is from the future too, and Colette and Raine." Bia said, "You go insane when your sister dies, take over the world, split it in two, try to revive your dead sister, so when you try to bring Colette to her death-"

"Several times," Lloyd put in.

"Lloyd goes and kills you, gets Origin, and reunites the worlds. Satisfied?" Bia finished.

"Y-yeah… I… uh… Y-you guys are from the future?" Mithos stammered, surprised with Bia's outburst. Probably along with the things she told him.

"Things have gotten complicated…" Kratos sighed.

Raine nodded. "Yes, they have."

* * *

...and then Lloyd realized he could use the eternal sword and they all went home. Not really.  
It's finally done! I lost my notes though so I don't remember how this chapter was supposed to go... anyway, there are only a few chapters left, I'm sort of amazed. But really, if I finish this, then I'm going to rewrite the whole thing so that it makes more sense.  
...Yeah. So sorry for the VERY long wait.


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15 Heimdall

Mithos stared at the three companions from the future sitting in front of him, trying to sort everything out. Kratos was (once again) passed out due to Raine giving him his memories. Ryan, Victoria and Bia had gone to find Martel and Yuan to explain after Mithos' urging.

"Okay, let me get this straight. You, Lloyd, Colette, that Zelos guy, and Kratos are from the future."

Raine nodded.

"Kratos, Ryan and Victoria are natural angels. Lloyd and Bia are half angels… and Colette used a cruxis crystal like me. The Tethe'allan military wanted to use Kratos and Bia because of they're powerful, leading to you guys leaving the city, and meeting us. Then in the future, Martel dies, I split the world in two, and create this 'chosen' system in order to revive my sister, so Lloyd kills me?"

Lloyd scratched the back of his head, "No hard feelings, right?"

"I'd kill me too," Mithos replied, "If it weren't for the fact that I was insane. …. If you have the eternal sword, why don't you use it?"

"I tried. It didn't work," Lloyd replied, "I'll probably be able to after you make the pact… or you could just send us back."

"What about this Linda girl? She pretty much had Styra commit suicide so that she could kill us!" Mithos exclaimed.

"I don't know, she just attacked that day in the field when we were trying to get home. I've never seen her before that."

"It doesn't matter, we should hurry and get the pact before she catches up to us." Raine stated.

"It's really weird to see you like that, Professor, you know." Lloyd commented, referring to her strange appearance.

Raine sighed. "We should focus on more important things."

"Yeah, like saving the world." Mithos said, "But we can't exactly leave until Kratos wakes up."

"True," Raine sighed. "But I want us to go back home as soon as possible."

--

They arrived in Heimdall the next day, Ryan, Victoria, and Bia staying behind- and after a fight between Yuan, Mithos, Martel, and the elder, they headed for Origin's seal.

"Are you sure it's this way?" Mithos asked, doubting Lloyd's sense of direction.

"Of course!" Lloyd exclaimed, about to turn left, when Kratos grabbed his shoulder.

"That's the wrong way." Kratos stated, "We go right here."

"…. Oh yeah."

"Please be more careful," Kratos sighed.

"Hey, uh… When we get back…" Lloyd paused, taking a deep breath, "Are you still going to leave?"

"…" Kratos closed his eyes, opening them again and looking at Lloyd, "No, I won't."

"Great!" Lloyd grinned, in a much better mood than before.

Everything was going fine, until Linda ran out from the bushes and in front of them. Kratos immediately drew his sword.

"This is it! I'm not letting you get away this time!" She snarled, taking out a dagger and pointing it at the group.

"What did I ever do to you?" Lloyd asked.

"For one, because of you, my parents are dead! They were captive in the Asgard Ranch, but you never bothered to look through the place for more captives!" Linda shouted. "And four years after, I was taken captive by a group of obsessed desians and vanguards who wanted revenge on you!"

"That hasn't even happened yet!" Lloyd exclaimed.

"And, if you could go back and change your mother's death, would you? Or your own death?" Linda smirked wryly.

"…" Lloyd grit his teeth, drawing his swords.

"I suppose we have no choice to fight this crazy woman?" Yuan asked, scowling as he took out his own weapon.

"Now really, eight against one?" Linda shrugged, "Heh, your funeral."

"Don't be so cocky," Raine stated.

Linda only continued to smile. She suddenly charged towards Kratos, disappearing for a moment before reappearing again behind Kratos and stabbing him. Everyone gasped.

"Kratos-!" Martel shouted frantically, running towards him.

"I told you, it is your funeral. The power of the time coins is immense." Linda smirked.

Kratos winced, looking up at the others.

Lloyd, Raine and Colette were vanishing. It was almost as if they were disintegrating, vanishing like sand being blown into the wind. But still, Lloyd smiled.

"…Good luck, Dad."

* * *

Holy cow, That took me so long for such a short chapter -_- Sorry.  
There's only 1 chapter+epilogue! It's almost done :D Please review?


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter 16 Changing the Future

"No!" Linda shouted, "Why am I disappearing as well?" Her body, too, had started to disappear.

Kratos was staring at the spot Lloyd had been moments before, smiling. He had lost Lloyd again, and it was his fault, like that time he'd lost him and Anna…. Kratos wanted to scream, break down, something-! But he couldn't move, his eyes focused on the spot Lloyd had been moments before.

So focused, that he didn't notice Linda had disappeared completely, or the voices of his companions.

000000-000000

Lloyd wasn't… anywhere. In the middle of a large mass of black space, with nothing around. Just endless black.

Origin appeared before him, a dark look on the summon spirit's face. Lloyd stared for moment, before asking, "Why did Linda disappear too? I only saw a glimpse, but-"

"By attacking Kratos, she effected her past as well as yours." Origin replied.

Lloyd nodded slowly. "So… what now? We start over?"

Origin nodded. "Either you could go back before you got the coin without memories, or erase the memories of Mithos and his companions."

"But… won't we just continue to go back and make the mistakes again?" Lloyd exclaimed.

"It is possible-"

"Than it's no better than the system of the two worlds! It would just be an endless cycle!"

"What do you propose, then, master of the pact?"

Lloyd gulped. He had to think of something…. Anything. "What if… you erased everyone's memories except for one of them?"

"You realize that if I had that occur you could possibly never be born?"

"What if-"

"You do not have much time," Origin interrupted, "There is no time to look for a way where nothing is effected. I cannot do anything with your friends' memories, only those of the past."

"…" Lloyd clenched his fists, looking at the floor.

"Very well then, for now, your first suggestion shall do."

Lloyd continued to stare at the floor. There wasn't anything he could do right now. Nothing at all. He felt helpless- to have to count on such a small chance.


	18. Epilogue

__

Epilogue

It had been hard to adjust.

One moment everything was chaos, the next they were wondering why he was so upset. As if the past years had never happened.

Kratos knew it was Origin's doing.

So Kratos played along with it, mourning in silence, attempting to fix the mistakes of the past. He tried to save Martel, though that had ended badly, leaving not only Mithos on the path of the age of lifeless beings, but also Kratos having a sense of failure.

Years passed. Yuan formed the renegades, which Kratos helped in this time. Kratos met Anna, and fell in love all over again.

And Lloyd had been born. The same day, time, place, everything.

And, seventeen years later, Kratos said goodbye to Lloyd as he headed off to the school of Iselia, not knowing that hours later he would be saved by Kratos and helping Colette undergo the journey of regeneration.

Anna had been quite upset when Kratos said he was leaving. He could only imagine what she'd done after hearing that Lloyd ran off too.

Lloyd had already sealed his doom.

Kratos' true joy did not come from the survival of his wife, or raising his son, but after the two worlds had been combined and Kratos and Lloyd were flying home (Lloyd was rather shaky, since it was only his second time flying with his wings). When Lloyd spoke up.

"You know Dad, I've been having really weird dreams."

"I see." Kratos replied.

"Last night's was really weird. We had been sent to the past by some weird coin or something, and someone attacked you, and then I made some crazy deal with Origin because there wasn't enough time to do anything else and-"

"Slow down and start from the beginning Lloyd," Kratos said, smiling.

Lloyd grinned, proceeding to explain how, in his dream, he was sent to the past and had to take care of Kratos when he was a little kid.

Kratos smiled while listening to Lloyd's tale.

Perhaps this present wasn't so bad after all.

_The End_

* * *

So, that's it :D Child of the Past has come to an end! (Sorry it it was so long a wait, I'd planned to have this finished a week after chapter fifteen, but I couldn't decide on an ending)

I'm kinda glad it's over now. XD Now I can focus on Dreams of Destiny and my FMA fic. A big thanks to everyone who has read this far, reviewed, added alerts, and favs! I would have never gotten this finished otherwise!


End file.
